Love Just Ain't Our Way
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Sam doesn't know what she's got till its gone...Seddie


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly. "PRESS 7" PROPERTY OF TYGA**

**LOVE JUST AIN'T OUR WAY**

_We get right to the moment where babies come next. Grab tight holdin' ourselves till theres nothin' left..._

Sam sat there. Hair messed up. Lips swollen. Looking back at Freddie who was in a daze as well. Saturday afternoon. Carly's apartment. No ones home but she and Freddie. Why did she kiss him? And why did he kiss back?

"So you're not gonna say anything?" Freddie asked fixing his hair "well?"

"I'd don't like you okay?" Sam couldn't even look at him. She kept looking at the TV "We're friends but I don't like you okay?"

Freddie looked down "Do you mean that? Cuz I mean, I did like it...I hate to admit but you are one damn good kisser, Sam..."

Sam then looked at him "You've had experience?"

"Tons" Freddie then sat back folding his arms behind his head like a pimp.

Sam watched his every move. She DID NOT like Freddie but she couldn't help it. Freddie _was _good and he had called her a _damn good kisser. _It was her first kiss and she loved it. Without caution she grabbed Freddie by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Freddie's hands settled on her waist as Sam ran her hands through his hair. They both hated to admit. It was bliss.

_Two choices: I'm your boyfriend or lets just forget. After that you plead you plead like "I can believe what we just did!" So the only option was to agree and keep it secret..._

So it went on. Sam agreed on seeing Freddie as long as it was behind closed doors. She couldn't let anyone know that the tough girl who liked beating boys up had weak knees for a boy. Freddie Benson nonetheless. Saturday afternoons they hid out in Carly's apartment when Carly and Spencer did their routine Saturday afternoon grocery trips. They knew they had at least an hour to do what they had to do.

During one of their makeout sessions, they heard the key through the door a little too early. They quickly kept their hands off each other and sat neatly on the couch as if nothing every happened.

"Hey guys!" Carly said lightheartedly as she helped Spencer carry the groceries

"WHAT?" Sam was startled

"Uh, are you okay, Sam?" Carly asked as she walked up to them.

"I'm fine!"

"You kids staying for dinner?" Spencer asked as he put away some of the food

"Well, uh, what are you guys having?" Freddie asked.

"Chicken and quiche" Carly replied

"Well, um, my Mom is making a tuna casserole tonight..." Freddie got up "I don't wanna snub her casseroles...so I'll pass."

"Well, thats okay. How about you, Sam?"

"Um...my Mom is actually cooking tonight, and boy am I exited!"

"Must be a once and a lifetime event, huh?" Freddie joked

"Shut up, dog breath!" Sam bounced back.

"Hey, hey come on you two! Make up and quiche!" Spencer joked.

Sam and Freddie froze "SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" Sam stormed off out of the apartment. Freddie looked back at them and followed her out of the room. Carly then turned to look at Spencer "Yeah, don't say that again, Spence..."

Freddie walked Sam to the lobby "Sam, I think we need to talk" he said "I can't keep dodging like this. Do you like me or not?"

She sighed looking at. This was Freddie Benson. Of course she didnt like him. He looks funny, he's a geek, his Mom gives him baths, and...he's Freddie! But she knew she couldn't deny the electricity she felt everytime she kissed him. And the rush that came with keeping a relationship secret.

"I like you..." Sam said hesitantly

"If you like me so much then why should we keep this a secret? I'm not ashamed of you...well, not anymore but the point is that I'm willing to go public with this..." Freddie stared at her. Eyes full of hopelessness

Sam looked away. She couldn't look at him pushing and pushing for a stupid relationship "I don't do relationships...but please, Freddie. Come on please..."

Freddie sighed and looked down then looked back up at her "Alright...we can do this..." he walked her out the door and gave her one more kiss before she left.

_Say you wanna let me go and thats gonna have to end. You can go get a new boyfriend. But you'll never get a better boyfriend..._

And it went on for several more times. More makeout sessions in Carly's apartment. More secret dates. Freddie was trapped in Sam Puckett's chains. And the more they kept it secret, the more he just wanted to let the world know who he loved. Both of them thought they could keep it up untill that faithful day...

Freddie chased Sam out on to the schoolyard. She was furious. Freddie had been talking to Alexa Morris. A new girl who came to their school that actually had shown interest in Freddie. Sam turned the corner to go be with him but she caught him walking with Alexa and had his arm around her.

"What's wrong with you? How could you do that to me?" Sam screamed

"Chill, Sam!" he yelled "Calm down..."

"What were you doing with her??"

"I was walking with her. Sam, you wanted to keep this secret. I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to be with me! And only me!"

"But thats the thing, Sam...you don't wanna be with _me_!"

"Its over, okay?" tears streamed down her face "But I don't want it to be..."

"Then make up your mind..."

"I want to be with you...but I can't do it..."

"Just call me when you know what you're doing, alright?" Freddie went back to class as Sam watched him leave. She cried more and hurried back to her place.

_Love just ain't our way but you know I don't pretend. I'mma go get a new girlfriend. I'mma get myself a better girlfriend..._

A week after they broke up, Freddie had been going out with Alexa and Sam had been miserable. Everywhere she turend she saw Freddie and Alexa. She hung out with Carly feeling like a total mess. Freddie brought Alexa to iCarly shootings and showed her off to everyone. He treated Alexa like a princess. Even Carly liked her.

Sam couldn't deal with any of it. She wanted Freddie back into her life. She wanted what Alexa had. So she decided to call Freddie "Hey..." she said.

"Sam? Heyy, whats up?"

"I thought about what you said last week. I've been thinking a lot actualy. About us..."

"Oh...is that so?"

"I know a lot went down between us and I was really selfish but...I wanna work things out between us...I mean it. I've made up my mind..."

"Gee, Sam...I don't know. I'm kinda-"

"Please Freddie...I'm serious here! I want to be with you. I can learn to go public with this...I love you..."

Freddie sighed "Well I hate to tell ya, Sam but...love just ain't way..." he then hung up the phone putting his arm around Alexa freeing himself from the chains of Sam Puckett.

**FIN.**

**LYRICS: "PRESS 7" TYGA ft. THE CAB**


End file.
